Possession
by scarletsnapdragon
Summary: Instead of Unalaq, Vaatu takes Korra.


**AN:** Fair warning, this sat around on my computer wanting to turn into a multichapter deal for a looooooong time and nothing ever came of it. I don't expect to continue this story, though I've got some ideas about what Vaatu does with Korra's body, most of which are beyond my writing skills and also too adult for this site anyway.

I say this upfront because I don't want anyone to get the idea that this is anything more than a tease. If you do go ahead and read it anyway, know that your time and interest are dearly appreciated.

* * *

Never once had Korra imagined that she might lose her Light.

The ache of being less, the debility, the horrible, soul-deep _desolation_…she never could have anticipated any of part it. But the agony of Vaatu entering her, subsuming her, was worse.

* * *

There was a blistering pressure all around her, suffocating, constricting and so, so _old_. Korra fought. She pushed back with all the strength she had left, even as she felt her spirit shrink away from the invading presence.

_It's not enough, darling. Without Raava, you are nothing. _

"I – I'm Korra," she tried to scream. It came out a whisper.

The pressure bubbled and there was a quality of amusement to it now. _And what good is Korra without the Light?_ Her own doubts stirred, called forth and redoubled by Vaatu's darkness. Korra felt herself slipping, losing her hold, and suddenly lashes of dark energy whipped out from the darkness, cutting into her spirit as they dragged her down into a chasm in her own mind. At the bottom, the lashes solidified into glinting black chains that held her fast, on her knees, wrists shackled to an obsidian floor.

Above, as if through a skylight, she could see the snowscape surrounding the portals, dagger sharp rock talons clawing into the violet churn of night. Helpless, Korra watched Mako and Bolin race toward her. _Toward us,_ Vaatu corrected. They stopped, wary – _as they should be_ – a few paces away.

Mako took another step forward. "Korra?"

Vaatu twisted her face into a mockery of a smile that Korra could do nothing to suppress. "Yes?" she heard the dual voice speak.

Mako's face hardened. "Get out of her."

At that, sick mirth not her own bubbled in the air around her. "No. This body is mine now. Or ours, I suppose. She's not gone, your love. She's here," and he took Mako's hand and laid it over her heart, the gesture an obscenity.

For two heartbeats, Mako looked stricken in the mad orange glow cast by her eyes – _our eyes_. Then his expression sharpened and he cupped her face in both hands. "Korra. Fight him. You're the strongest person I've ever known. Please, come back to me."

Vaatu closed her eyes, and Korra knew what he planned to do. Her spirit lurched. She thrashed wildly, but the chains only clinked in response. When she felt her lips touch Mako's, she stilled, but for the furious tremors wracking her spirit.

Mako broke the kiss immediately, shoving her away. His eyes glistened.

Vaatu laughed. "Not fooled, Mako?" Then to Korra: _Your anguish is exquisite, darling. I wonder how much more I can squeeze out of you…shall I kill him now?_

Korra trembled even more violently.

A flame appeared in her hand.

Vaatu extinguished it, satisfaction purring through her – _our, _he chided – mind. _Maybe next time. I have a feeling there's more fun to come with these two._

"We'll see each other again," he said aloud.

Casually tossing the brothers aside, Vaatu expanded into his colossal spirit form.

Korra screamed inside her own mind while Vaatu laughed.

* * *

"Mako, stop!" Bolin shouted. He heaved back. "You'll kill him!"

"That appears to be his objective, my turtleduck."

Bolin looked over his shoulder at the approaching waterbenders. "Eska! Desna! Help!"

The twins dutifully complied, and together the three of them managed to pry Mako off of Unalaq. Blood poured out of his nose, staining the snow a deep crimson.

"Father, we are surprised to see you in such a mortal state," said Desna. "Where is Vaatu?"

"He's gone! He took Korra! He fucking _possessed_ her." Mako's eyes were wild – devoid of reason.

"Bro, calm down," Bolin pleaded. Mako shoved him away and set off towards the nearest portal. Bolin followed, grabbing his arm. "If we're going to get her back you need to calm down, Mako. Please."

It was the naked vulnerability in his voice, the breathy hitch on the word 'if,' that reached Mako. It reminded him that Bolin cared about her too. That his little brother needed him to be rational or he'd fall to pieces.

"I don't understand. It was supposed to be me. It was my destiny to bring the spirit world and the physical back together, to restore balance," Unalaq babbled.

Before Mako could beat him to it, Bolin bent a rock at his head. Unalaq slumped in the twins' arms, unconscious.

Mako unclenched ragged fists. They just curled back in on themselves, the nails biting into his palms. "We need a plan."

"Tenzin!" Bolin said, heaving the name into the air between them like a life preserver. "He'll know what to do! Tenzin!" Bolin turned, cupped his hands around his mouth and projected, as Varrick had taught him. "Tenzin!"

"Bolin!" came an answering call from the furthest portal. Tenzin raced after it. "I'm here. What happened?"

"Vaatu fused with Unalaq, ripped the light spirit out of Korra and destroyed it, then dumped Unalaq and fused with Korra instead. What do we do?"

Tenzin's mouth dropped open. Bolin might have laughed, if it had been anyone but Tenzin. If Mako weren't unraveling before his eyes. If Korra hadn't been taken by a demon out of the Lightning Princess's nightmares.

Tenzin's mouth closed. Lost, his face tipped up to the arc of light overhead. "Where is she now?" he asked softly.

No one had an answer.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading!

If anyone gets plot bunnies from this, I'm amenable to letting someone else continue this story, provided they PM me first.


End file.
